


【九辫】愿听君来详（ABO）（终章）

by ariel17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 九辫儿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel17/pseuds/ariel17
Summary: #圈地自萌，不上升蒸煮#ooc





	【九辫】愿听君来详（ABO）（终章）

杨九郎在葳蕤轩藏了两天，当时回来是扮作小厮，又因将军府人少，所以只有文涵和张云雷知道了，当然后面杨老太君也知道了，毕竟张云雷整个人状态都不一样了，杨九郎偷偷去看了祖母一回，便整日腻着张云雷，绿茶香跟不要钱似的往外撒。

两天后一大早，杨九郎便出发回城外驻扎的军营了，压着俘虏的大军也马上到了。张云雷睡到日上三竿，一摸身边是凉的，知道杨九郎一早就走了，不由得抱紧了怀里杨九郎的中衣，想到昨晚，有些脸红。

再两日后，天气十分的好，大军回营，简单休整，便进城了，全城的老百姓都挤在官道上看，杨九郎还是出征时那身铠甲和披风，人瘦了些，却更加硬朗帅气了。

张云雷本来是想要出去看看的，都准备让文涵去订醉仙楼二楼的雅间了，茗竹回来传话说街上人多，还请夫人安心在家。张云雷看了看自己的肚子，只好去荣禧堂陪祖母，还被打趣了一回。

\----------

皇宫城门，献俘。

草原蛮部俯首称臣，愿为庆国属国，庆帝特赐牛羊粮食以示抚恤，入驻庆国驿馆，以商后是。

\----------

镇远将军杨九郎，临危受命，指挥有方，重创敌军，实乃军人之楷模，领西山大营指挥使一职。

杨九郎十分惊讶，这西山大营，是皇帝的后备军，但这些年，里面多是公卿子弟，惫懒的很，杨九郎觉得让他去指挥这么一群人，头疼的要命。头疼了两天之后，杨九郎突然明白了庆帝的良苦用心，又特意进了宫一趟再次谢恩。

“将军谢恩回来了？”，杨九郎一进主屋，张云雷就迎上来了。

“你快歇着，不用迎我”，杨九郎忙服侍张云雷坐下，那样子，仿佛张云雷是个易碎的花瓶。

“没这么娇贵，将军可是想通了？”，张云雷也十分好奇，这打了胜仗却被丢到西山大营当什么指挥使，实在亏得很。

“你想想，这西山大营是什么？”

“皇上的后备军啊”

“历来，西山大营负责京畿重地最后防线，指挥使是无需上前线的”，杨九郎看着张云雷，“也就是说，这后半生，倘若边境太平，我再也无须离开京城了”

张云雷心底的喜悦蔓延开来，杨九郎不离开京城，就能好好的与他一起，举案齐眉，生儿育女。想到此处，不由得拱手向皇城方向拜了一拜。

杨家祠堂里，杨老太君给先祖们上了一炷香，感激先祖保佑，杨家从此可暂别战场风霜。

转眼九月初九，天高气爽，杨九郎亲自去丞相府拜会岳父岳母，又说张云雷身子重了，不便前来，张夫人担心张云雷，带了许多药材给杨九郎带回去。

\----------

杨九郎十分认真的的走马上任，隔几日便亲自去西山大营查看，两月之后，西山大营一扫惫懒之风，就连一向叛逆不服管的公卿子弟也服服帖帖，对杨九郎十分崇敬，京城盛传杨将军不亏将门出身，治军有方，御书房里的庆帝听闻，在皇后面前得意了不止一次自己用人有方。

冬月天凉，张云雷身子日渐沉重，终日窝在葳蕤轩，杨九郎变着法儿的哄他开心，杨老太君又把中馈接了过去，还时常过来看他。距离腊月越近，张云雷越是紧张，虽然已经准备好了产房，一应用品器具和仆妇都备好了，他还是十分紧张，杨九郎无法，只好和皇上告假，终日在家里陪着张云雷，张云雷才好些。

腊月初五，葳蕤轩外间，杨老太君正和杨九郎商量今年给张云雷好好操办下生辰，尽管挨着腊八，但也不能总是匆忙过了，就看见文涵有些慌乱的从里间跑了出来，“将军！将军！夫人他……”，文涵话没说完，杨九郎已经冲进了里间，本来在床上休息的张云雷满头大汗，看见杨九郎眼泪就掉下来了，“九郎……疼……”

杨九郎知道这可能是发作了，小心抱起张云雷就去了产房，杨老太君已经叫人喊了稳婆大夫随时侯着。

本来产房之地，杨九郎作为杨家乾元，是不能进去的，可是张云雷喊的实在让他揪心，所幸不管什么影响气数运势的，仿佛住在产房里一样陪着张云雷。

可能是头胎，张云雷疼了一宿，却始终没有要生的迹象，稳婆也说可能只是发作的阵痛，可到了初六下午，张云雷疼的都没力气了，催产的汤药灌下去好几副，还是十分艰难，杨老太君知道这怕是难产了，不由的在杨家祠堂不住的求杨家先祖保佑。

半夜，张云雷醒了，要吃东西，杨九郎问了大夫，给张云雷吃了点备好的糖水，又给他含了参片，张云雷突然觉得自己下面要裂开了。

“看到了！看到了！头出来了，夫人再加把劲儿啊”，一旁的稳婆一边帮着胎儿出来，一边鼓励张云雷，杨九郎握着张云雷的手，也在安抚着他。

产房里突然传出来哇的一声，外面天光已是微亮，这一身娇儿啼哭仿佛能划破夜空。

“恭喜老太君，是个小少爷”，在杨家祠堂待了半宿的杨老太君一出祠堂，杨杨九郎那边便过来报信儿了，杨老太君忙叫了宋妈妈陪着去了葳蕤轩。

折腾了两天的张云雷，睡得十分的沉，杨九郎也跟着也不好受，杨老太君一来，便接过孩子，让杨九郎快去休息一会儿，后面事情还多着呢。杨九郎确实有些累，也没推辞，去西暖阁歇着了。

张云雷醒来已是傍晚了，杨九郎正抱着孩子哄着呢，张云雷不由的笑了起来，“九郎，给我看看孩子”，“云雷你醒了啊，可有哪里不舒服吗？”，杨九郎忙抱着孩子过来，十分关切，张云雷抱着孩子，孩子刚好也醒了，睁着大眼睛看着张云雷，伸着小手要往张云雷胸前扑，“臭小子，就知道吃”，杨九郎轻轻点了点孩子的额头，张云雷却是放下心来，还好这眼睛随我。

“九郎，给孩子取个名字吧”，张云雷看着吃奶吃的开心的孩子，抬头和杨九郎说。

“你觉得世安如何？”，杨九郎将写了“杨世安”三个字大红纸递给张云雷，杨家这一辈辈字为“世”，他希望他的第一个孩子平安顺遂，喜乐安康。张云雷何尝不懂，“世安好，我们安哥儿以后就叫世安了”，他轻轻的拍了拍吃饱了又开始睡的孩子，一脸慈爱。杨九郎也脱鞋上了床，从后面环住张云雷，将他和孩子都护在怀里，这就是他杨九郎的全世界啊。

当然，杨九郎若是能预知到接下来这几年，随着他的“小世界”杨世安小朋友日渐长大，花样翻新的闯祸，他绝对会把这臭小子塞回张云雷肚子里，免得他和张云雷日渐头痛。

\-----------

多年以后，庆国镇远将军与其夫人之间的故事还是庆国广为流传的一则佳话，人人羡慕将军夫人，得一心人，白首不离。

满目山河空念远，一生一世一双人。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> #早上十七卡文了，所以这是晚上地铁更的，这个故事正文十七就规划了这么多，刚好写完，当然小别是额外加的，差点儿又打乱十七的节奏😂😂😂  
#后面还会安排一些番外，之前就规划好的车以及可能会有带娃番外，十七会好好写的～  
#承蒙大家喜欢这个故事，十七战战兢兢，心存感激，再次给大家鞠躬比心(●'◡'●)ﾉ❤  
#十七要缓一缓，但未来可期，咱们下个故事见，拜拜，爱你们～


End file.
